Tension
by JustMidnightRain
Summary: Harry is fed up after another spat between Hermione and Ron but was leaving them alone the best idea? Happy reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter.**

You could cut the tension with a knife. Ron and Hermione hadn't talked to each other most of the day. Hermione scribbled furiously at her homework, growling almost inaudibly each time she made a mistake before scribbling it out. Ron however sat gazing angrily at the dying fire. Harry wondered why it hadn't already caught flames again with the intensity of his stare. He cleared his throat nervously. Both Ron and Hermione ignored him. He tried to get back to the impossible amount of homework Snape had given them, six and a half feet on the Shrinking Solution. On top of his other homework he was never going to get this done. After a few more minutes he had finally had enough. He packed up his things and announced he was going to bed.

'Night mate,' Ron muttered, before returning his gaze to the glowing embers of the fire.

'Goodnight, Harry,' Hermione said, not looking up. Harry ascended the stair quickly, glad to get away from the two. Hopefully they would have sorted it all out by tomorrow.

Silence. The only sound was the clock ticking and Hermione's quill. Suddenly she stopped writing. Ron looked around. Her head was slumped on the desk, her eyes closed. He surveyed her face, her bushy brown hair half covering her face, her cute nose covered with a few pale freckles, her enticing pink lips. She looked so peaceful, at ease. He couldn't believe that this was the same girl he had fought with hours ago. Slowly he rose and picked her up and felt her arm slide up his chest to rest in the nape of his neck. He felt a tingle run through his body and he wondered if she was awake. Well if she was she was a very good actress, her eyes remained shut as she shifted slightly in his arms. Slowly he lowered her to the couch, resting her head in his lap. He brushed his fingers through her hair, which she hated with a passion. With a sudden urge he bent down and kissed her forehead. She smiled ever so slightly in her sleep. Ron felt his eyes begin to droop as her aroma drifted up to him and before long he too found himself asleep.

Hermione found herself awake early the next morning. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, to realise she was not in her bed. In fact, she was curled up on the couch in the common room, her head in Ron's lap. She slipped out from under Ron's arm which had fallen to lay on her waist during his sleep. His snores filled the room, and she was amazed she hadn't woken up before now though she felt comfortable, safe.

'Er-my-nee,' he muttered. Hermione thought she had woke him but he began to snore again a minute later. Deciding it couldn't hurt to stay here a little longer she found herself resting her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat, feeling his chest rise and fall and taking in his smell which seemed to make her heart flutter uncontrollably.

Ron woke to find Hermione nuzzled in his chest. Hermione noticed Ron stir but remained where she was, hoping he would think she had just changed her position in her sleep.

'Hermione?' he whispered gently. Her heart fluttered at her name. She couldn't pretend she was asleep any longer.

'Mmm,' she replied, and looked up at him.

'You're awake,' he said, looking down at her.

'Of course, I am. I'm talking aren't I,' she smirked as she sat up. She yawned. He had nearly made her doze off again. She knew that the rest of Gryffindor would be up soon so _that_ wouldn't have been the best idea. She didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea about Ron and her. Did she? 'I can't believe I fell asleep. I didn't even finish my homework,' she said after a moment but Ron was preoccupied. He was staring at her in a strange way. And what was that weird look in his eye?

Ron couldn't describe it. He couldn't stop looking at her. He barely heard what she said as he gazed into her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes then lower to her lips.

'What?' he suddenly heard her say. He blinked, realizing what he was doing.

'What?' he repeated.

'You were staring at me?' she said. Crap! She had noticed.

'No I wasn't!' he lied.

'Yes you were!' she argued. He could be so stubborn sometimes.

'I was not!' he argued back, knowing full well that he had.

'You were-' her words were suddenly cut off as Ron, to as much his surprise as hers, had pressed his lips firmly against hers. What's wrong with you?! His mind screamed at him. He pulled away but barely got to speak before she pulled him back to her. By the time they finished they were breathing heavily. They didn't care because all they could feel was the feel of each others lips on their own.

'Bloody hell,' he said simply before kissing her again.

_Meanwhile..._

Harry woke up to find Ron had still not come to bed. He slowly made his way downstairs, he was almost at the bottom when he spotted first Ron's orange hair, then Hermione, then realized what they were doing. Harry smirked to himself before silently creeping back upstairs to the dorm, leaving them to release the pent up feelings they had bottled up for a while now. About time, he thought.

**A/N: I wrote this one night when I couldn't get to sleep, as I usually do being a night owl and all. ****The Aftermath**** next chapter (which is tiny) to finish this story off . ****Hope you enjoyed reading this as always and have a great day.  
**


	2. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter.**

Ron couldn't keep his eyes off Hermione all of breakfast though neither could she. Their eyes met regularly. They smiled awkwardly to each other quickly before breaking the contact. Harry smirked again as he noticed, his eyes darting back and forth between them.

'So Ron, you didn't come up last night...' he said, trying to sound innocent. He noticed Hermione blush while the tips of Ron's ears camouflaged with his hair. 'Well?' Harry pushed and with a glance at Hermione, who nodded Ron said.

'I've been meaning to tell you something...'

**A/N: Short and simple. Hope you enjoyed reading. ~A-MR**


End file.
